Audio music users increasingly rely on their wireless devices in networks to listen to music. The audio music files have a broad frequency scope to include the sounds of the music and as such may take a large amount of bandwidth while the wireless networks are limited in bandwidth. This creates a loss of fidelity of the music file, resulting in a poor listening experience for a user.